1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulically damped, resilient mounting or support, especially for the engine of a motor vehicle; the mounting has a housing, which is covered by elastomeric spring elements, and is divided by a rigid partition into two chambers; these chambers are filled with a damping fluid, and can alternately change their volume; the partition is provided with a flexible diaphragm which is axially movable to a limited extent in an opening of the partition; the diaphragm defines a narrow by-pass for the damping fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The slight freedom of movement of the diaphragm in such mountings is generally only a few tenths of a millimeter, and results in a relatively wide by-pass initially being available during the spring movement between the two partial chambers for the pressure equalization, with a damping action starting only when the diaphragm rests against the partition. Under changing test conditions, and also in practical application, in certain frequency and amplitude ranges such mountings repeatedly exhibited the tendency to develop undesirable noise.
An object of the present invention is to improve the acoustical behavior of the mounting without adversely affecting the desired damping action.